Bite Me
by Trance Starr
Summary: For Beck and Jade, love sometimes bites.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious every episode would have a Bade moment. And there would still be episodes.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! You may recognize me from your reviews. I'm a long time reader but this is my first fic published to the site so please be gentle with me! Basically, I just needed more Bade in my life, so this is what I came up with: a one shot exploration of Beck and Jade (and biting) before the break up, after the break up, and after they get back together. This fic is rated M for a bit of smut (because Beck and Jade) and a bit of language (because Jade). Nothing too extreme but if you are offended by sexiness, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

**BEFORE**

The first time they kiss it's good.

Great, actually, and fantastic if you consider it's only the first of many.

But the best part is right at the end of the kiss, when Jade nibbles on Beck's bottom lip just slightly as she pulls away. It's pretty much the sexiest thing that's ever happened to him and it's enough to turn his legs to liquid and other parts of him to granite, a response that at the time he thinks is a bit of an overreaction to a single kiss but which he'll learn fairly quickly is pretty much the way he feels whenever Jade touches him.

She pulls back and runs her tongue lightly over those perfectly straight white teeth in a way that isn't even meant to be sexy but is, because everything Jade does is sexy, whether it's conscious or not.

Later on in their relationship, as Beck looks back on their first kiss, he thinks this motion was probably a sign of the restraint Jade was showing, the effort she was exerting in trying not to bite down hard on his bottom lip as she will sometimes do in a particularly passionate moment now that she's comfortable with him. He's glad she didn't do it then because it would have been even harder to maintain the tenuous control they were both holding on to by a thread for the first few months of their relationship.

Eventually though, they got a little older, a little braver, and a little more adventurous.

They're in his RV in the middle of the day and Jade has him by the balls.

Literally.

Beck's head is thrown back and his hands are in her hair, twisting his fingers into those long brown locks and holding on for dear life as she kneels in front of him. When she grazes her teeth lightly along his cock, he jerks into her mouth and gasps out a swear and her name, lifting his head up to watch her. Jade somehow manages to smirk with her lips still wrapped around him, her eyes flicking up to meet his before she rolls them patronizingly as if to say, "you're so easy."

She always knows exactly what he wants, exactly where to touch him to make him wonder how anything could possibly feel this good. And even though she's the one on her knees, he knows he's at her mercy.

One more flick of the tongue and he's shaking with his release, his eyes never leaving hers. Jade sits back on her ankles and licks her lips daintily, running her tongue lightly over her teeth in that same motion Beck remembers so well from their first kiss. He collapses back onto the bed and pushes his hair off his damp forehead as Jade climbs up to curl under his arm, resting her head on his chest. Beck's hands automatically find their way back to her hair, gently beginning to untangle the knots he's made.

The first time they have sex it's intense, somewhat awkward, and mostly just beautiful in a way that neither of them is really prepared for.

He's holding himself shakily on top of her on one arm, the other hand stroking firmly between her legs as he moves within her, trying not to crush her with his weight even as her legs wrap tighter around him, pulling him deeper and closer. It's too much too much too much and when Jade's teeth sink deep into his shoulder as she comes around him for the first time Beck feels like his heart is going to explode.

Other parts of him do instead.

He has a bruise on his shoulder the next day, big, purple, painful, with clearly discernible teeth marks in the center. Jade looks momentarily embarrassed and even a bit guilty when she sees it, a rare flash of insecurity crossing her features until he catches her chin and tilts her head up so her eyes will meet his. When Jade sees the smile on his face and in his eyes, a flash of relief crosses her face before she rolls her eyes and mutters, "Perv."

There's a smile threatening at the corner of her mouth as she gets out of his bed completely naked to search for her clothes. And she actually laughs when Beck grabs her by the waist and tumbles her back into bed, determined to get her to make those glorious sounds she made last night at least once more before their morning coffee.

The bruise is still there on Monday and there's a part of Beck that secretly wishes it was on a more visible part of his body because he's kind of absurdly proud of it. It doesn't stay hidden for long anyway. The guys quickly notice the bruise when he's changing for gym later that day and although Beck plays it cool, laughing lightly and shrugging off their astonished stares and congratulatory comments, he actually feels kind of powerful. He can make Jade West feel so good that she bites him hard enough to break the skin.

After Beck's initial reassurance the morning after that first time, neither of them feels embarrassed about leaving marks. Both of them, Jade especially, begin to enjoy it, to do it purposefully, a hickey here, nail scratches there, writing themselves onto each other's bodies. The bruise on Beck's shoulder becomes a pretty much constant feature of his body and though they both sometimes have bruises in other interesting places, this one feels like Jade's unique mark on him, the one that says, "Mine."

Beck just smirks when Jade threatens to bite him while he's giving her noogies during one of their Relationship Advice videos in which they never seem to actually get to the part where they give advice. They're far too absorbed in each other to really care about anyone else's problems. He can't imagine why she chooses to threaten to bite him when she knows how much he loves it. So he just keeps rubbing his knuckles over her soft hair, enjoying the sound of her laughing, breathless protests and the feel of her body writhing against his own in an effort to escape his strong grasp. He hopes she'll deliver on her threat later.

**AFTER**

When Trina kisses him (if you can call it that) without his permission and in the middle of the fucking hallway just a few weeks after The Break Up, she bites down on both his lips in a way that is entirely unsexy and unpleasant and something inside him snaps. Beck feels almost panicked at the thought of Jade finding out about the encounter and thinking that he moved on this fast and with, as she would say, _that_. He's also unaccountably furious that Trina bit him, that she did what only Jade was allowed to do, even if he was the one who had made it so she didn't do it anymore.

The punishment he inflicts for Trina's offense might go further than Beck would normally feel comfortable going. He knows Trina has a thing for him and that kissing her and making her think she has a chance when she _so_ does not (ever, at all, ever) is pretty low. But whenever he starts to falter, to think that maybe he's gone too far, he thinks about his first kiss with Jade and that sexy little nibble on his lower lip and he's angry again, pushing forward until he's fake brawling with Andre and Robbie in the middle of the Vega's living room.

It's harsh but it's what Trina deserves for daring to remind him of Jade. It's what anyone deserves for trying to take her place so soon.

It's several months after they're broken up, really broken up, not the "I'm punishing you for making me jealous" kind but the "I'm not happy with our relationship" kind, and he's restraining Jade from killing Cat for waxing her eyebrows off. Despite the chaotic circumstances, Beck is very aware of the fact that it's the first time he's really touched Jade since the night he didn't open the door. She's so intent on getting to Cat that she bites down hard on his forearm. The sense memory that comes back to him from this totally non-sexual touch causes his hips to involuntarily jerk forward behind her and suddenly they're both totally still. A wave of embarrassment, pain, and a healthy dose of lust washes over both of them as their bodies remember each other.

This is how he gets the handcuffs on her, somehow thinking quickly and taking advantage of her uncharacteristic shock despite the daze he's in. As Beck snaps the handcuffs closed around her wrists it brings up a whole other set of memories that both of them try their hardest to suppress. He doesn't quite manage though, since he has to watch her pull against those damn handcuffs all day long and he still has the faintest trace of her teeth marks on his forearm. That night he doesn't even try to stop himself from thinking about her as he brings himself off alone in his RV. It makes him feel whole and empty at the same time.

Sleep doesn't find him that night and his miniscule bed feels enormous.

Beck makes some asshole remark one day (something he's found himself doing more and more often now that it seems to be the only way to get Jade to acknowledge him) and Jade stomps past him, spitting out, "Bite me," an unsophisticated response that means he's made her too angry to come up with something better.

When he raises an eyebrow at her suggestively, a smirk on his lips, she falters slightly and her eyes flicker to the floor in a decidedly un-Jadelike way that makes him wish he'd kept his stupid innuendo to himself. Because it's clear in that moment that they are not in a place where they can reminisce or tease about their time together, especially not that part of their time together. Probably they never will be.

He feels so far away from her and they're standing three feet apart.

Jade mumbles something about rehearsal and walks away from him a little too quickly. He feels like the biggest jerk on the planet because even though he wasn't at all intending to make fun of how passionate she gets (got) when they make (made) love, he knows she'll take it that way.

Beck wishes he could go after her, wishes he could tell her that her passion is the absolute best part of her, that the fact that he is the only one who has seen her that uninhibited in that particular way is one of the most precious things in his entire life, that even thinking of someone else seeing her like that, of some other guy walking around with _his_ bruise on his shoulder kills him. He knows he can't. They can't talk about that stuff anymore.

They can't - and don't - talk about anything.

Jade wears her "Bite Me" shirt to school just once while they're broken up, the words stretched tantalizingly across that gorgeous chest. She knows what that shirt does to him and used to wear it quite frequently when they were together, usually on days when she wanted to win an argument. Beck briefly wonders if she's wearing it just to taunt him now but figures she probably didn't even think about it.

She probably never thinks about him anymore.

**NOW**

When he sleeps with her for the first time after the Full Moon Jam, which is, of course, the very second he gets her back to his RV after the show (which they leave suspiciously early), he adores her body, kissing every inch of her and placing tiny love bites all over her thighs, stomach, chest, and neck. When she comes at the end, biting hard into that same place on his shoulder that she always does, he's finally home.

This time Beck thinks his heart does explode.

The next morning, he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and smiles so wide his face hurts when he sees the bruise. He runs his fingers over it lightly, wincing slightly at the familiar/unfamiliar pain. A still naked Jade comes up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. She kisses the bruise she's left on his shoulder, her brand on him, before resting her forehead against his back for a moment.

Beck turns back toward the main part of the RV, letting Jade have the bathroom to herself, and as he's rummaging around for the stuff he needs to make Jade her coffee he hears her curse from behind the closed bathroom door and then,

"BECK! I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DALMATIAN!"

He smiles even harder.


End file.
